1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow floor comprising a profiled false-intermediate floor which is arranged between a top floor and a sub floor and is designed to be plate-shaped, the false floor having cup-shaped depressions that are joined together by essentially flat edge areas.
2. Description of Related Art
A hollow floor of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,202. This hollow floor has a profiled floor sheeting having truncated-cone-shaped supports that is filled in and covered by floor fill, the floor sheeting accommodating irregularities in the sub floor and being walkable. The floor sheeting constitutes a framework for the floor fill material to be applied which forms the top floor. The floor sheeting is designed to be plate-shaped and as thin as possible so that mutually adjacent sheeting plates can be loosely superimposed at their edges without ridges developing in the floor fill layer.